Hot Springs Another Story Sideoff
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Addon to "Another Story". Lloyd is due to challenge Kratos in two weeks, and he is exhausted. Zelos then decideds to spend a few days at a Hot Spring in Tethe'alla. There is one problem; Chris has problems in public areas. ColettexOC. M for Ch 5 lemon.
1. Past Events and A Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Namco or Tales Production, including its characters and plot. I'm just a fan of their work and wish to create a successful Fan Fiction. This is just a turnoff to my earlier fan fiction including Chris, which was titled; "Another Story" If you are confused on this, I'll inform you of the events that happened.

_**Hot Springs**_

_Another Story Extra_

Chapter One: _Past Events and a Date_

I look up at the ceiling within the House of Guidance located near the Hot Springs, thinking of all the events that happened up to this point. It all started with an Asgard legend involving that a warrior to be a part of the Chosen of Mana's group and, lucky me; it turned out to be myself. I met many people on this journey, including Lloyd Irving, Genis and his sister, Raine Sage, Kratos Aurion (A member of Cruxis who betrayed the group many times), Zelos Wilder (Womanizer and Chosen of Tethe'alla), Regal Bryant (Company President and Convict), Presea Combatir (A girl who thinks herself to be alone most of the time and hardly ever smiles), Sheena Fujibyashi (A clumsy assassin and Summoner), Yuan (A member of Cruxis and leader of the Renegades), and Colette Brunel, the Chosen of Sylvarant. I couldn't help it, but I have strange feeling towards Colette, but I also have regrets, because she did know Lloyd for so long before I even met her.

We are now in Tethe'alla, the land that is parallel to Sylvarant and the flourishing world, a world that hates half-elves, like me. My father was a human, and my mother was an elf, though I was only left with both their abilities. My father was a well trained spearman and warrior of Meltokio, living with my mother, a very well trained elemental mage. My parents lost me when they when they were looking at the Otherworldly Gate several years ago, but were glad when they found me again only a few weeks ago. They aren't exactly nobles, but they are well known in Meltokio, other than Zelos.

After my attempt to help get Colette to safety three months ago in the Tower of Salvation, I ended up getting severely injured and captured by an angel known as Yggdrasil, leader of both the Desians and Cruxis, who we defeated not too long ago. I was experimented on while within Cruxis, and was trained to retrieve Colette without difficulty. But, Lloyd helped me return to who I was, even though I nearly killed the group with a sacred spear given to me by Cruxis' Leader.

Even though I still have that Cruxis Crystal that was placed on me while I was in Cruxis' control, I still do not to think of it as something undesirable. They had me trained as an angel, a divine being who is incredibly powerful, but not godly powerful. Only once, they had me sent down with Kratos, only because he wasn't able to defeat them on his own, and that Yuan was the leader of the Renegades, an organization that oppose the Desians and Cruxis. I still have the power to reveal my angel wings, something I tend to do now and then, but only outside villages and in rooms like this. The difference between my wings and Kratos' wings were that, mine had a redder tint to them.

Kratos had given Lloyd two weeks to prepare him for the fight for releasing Origin, the King of Summon Spirits. Lloyd said that only he would fight this battle, not because Kratos was his father, but because that he trained with him for a while during the time we thought of Kratos as an ally. That was only a week ago that happened, and, seeing that we needed a break, Zelos told us of this place yesterday and suggested to go here.

I let out a sigh, one of which was angered because, well, Zelos had to give me the room that had the perfect view on the hot spring, which the girls were currently enjoying. I did hear some commotion outside, and Zelos did say that he was going out for a while, so I could only presume that he's gotten himself in trouble again.

I momentarily close my eyes as I heard Lloyd's voice outside my door, saying stuff like, "It was a misunderstanding.", "You got it all wrong.", and "I didn't do anything!" Apparently Lloyd got himself into a situation that he didn't be a part of. I then heard Colette's voice outside, sounding only disappointed at Lloyd. I soon heard a door open and close out in the hallway, which sounded like Colette's room for the few days we're spending here.

It seemed as though as the girl's time in the hot spring was up, but I didn't really care. I didn't want to go down there because I just kind of felt uncomfortable in public places like this. I can only remember the last time I got in a similar situation, but that's another story. I shook my head as I heard a knock on my door, opening slightly after as I watched Zelos come in.

"Hey, you know it's our turn in the hot spring, right?" he said, in the same obnoxious voice as always. I look up and see that he has a positive facial expression, my only guess that **he **was the one who spied on the girls, and Lloyd was merely trying to stop him. I shook my head as I went back into thought, seeing him just shrug and head out the doorway, not even bothering to close the door.

I began to think that, when the fight with Lloyd and Kratos start at the end of this week, what will happen to them. I also thought that, because of what I've done, I think I should have a fair one on one fight with Colette. It was said that, when a warrior from Asgard is attracted to another warrior of the opposite gender, the pair must fight, and the winner chooses the outcome, whether it means to kill them or something like marriage. I know that when it does come, I think that I'll end up holding back against her, like I did before when we last fought, but she wasn't as strong as she is now. I ended up winning against her, but what will happen at the end of the week, I'm not sure of.

I look at the Cruxis Crystal embedded where my old Exsphere used to be, on my right arm. It was a marvelous red gem, but was just an evolved form of Exsphere nonetheless, and didn't vary much from one, save the fact that it awakens the person's inner angelic powers. Colette had one, only because she was tricked by Remiel to have it equipped on her neck. Presea also had one, but it was something forced on her by a man named Vharley and the fifth Desian Grand Cardinal, Rodyle, both of whom are dead. The order was carried out by the Pope of Tethe'alla, whom has disappeared from Meltokio.

I was wrapped up on my train of thoughts that I didn't hear someone enter my room. I was soon surprised when I felt a nudge from the side, which I looked up and saw Colette standing by the bed. She was the first one that didn't reside in Asgard to know that I'm a half-elf, as I told her this after she lost her voice after completing the Guardian Tower of Mana in Sylvarant. At the time, she didn't care what race I was, whether I was a human, elf, or even in between the two. She said no matter whom or what I am, I'm still myself.

"Hey, Chris. You should be out in the hot spring having fun than sitting here all day long. Besides, it was Zelos that suggested that we should come here, because Lloyd was so exhausted from training." She said, in her same as always cheery voice. I smile, but look away, partially ashamed. She, like everyone else in the group knew about me being a half-elf, but no one knew that I was nervous in public situations.

"I know that, it's just… well, kind of… personal…" I spoke, though quite nervously. This was not my style; I was never nervous, at least I never showed it anyways except when Colette was around. And she has a tendency to know that something is wrong whenever I was nervous, so she looked a bit concerned.

"Are you afraid of public places like hot springs?" she asked, smiling. Damn, now what was I supposed to do; should I just accept it and tell her, or should I try my best to deny it? Either way, she'll figure it out sooner or later, so I'm left with no choice.

"Alright, you got me. I am afraid of hot springs, so what? I just have a problem, that's all…" I said, my face feeling warmer than normal, so my guess is that I'm blushing. Dammit, first I'm nervous, now I'm blushing. What's next? During a later fight I'll end up tripping over something and land face first on the ground?! Well, at least the enemy will die from laughing so hard.

"Hmmm, well… I could teach you something, but it would have to wait until later tonight, okay? I'll be waiting in the hot spring for you tonight when everyone else is asleep, alright? And to start off, we'll wear the bathing suits we got in Altimira, okay?" Colette spoke, though it was quite calmly. Well, at least it's in bathing suits and not… well, you get it. I simply nod, while my right hand made its way to the back of my head, scratching numerously. I couldn't believe how nervous I am, but it could be these odd feelings I have towards Colette.

"Okay, see you tonight then!" She said, quite cheery like when she first came in. She then headed towards the closed door (I'll have to thank her for closing it when she came in, and if Zelos was behind it, I'll kick his ass the next time I see him.) and opened, looking back to me smiling. She then stepped out and closed the door behind her, symbolizing that no one was behind the door.

I fall onto the mattress, letting out a sigh of relief that she was gone (and the fact that Zelos wasn't behind the door eavesdropping). But, now I had to deal with other issues, like how to handle this possible date with Colette. I seriously couldn't ask for any advice on this, so it would appear as though I'm going to have to deal with this myself. What have I led myself into…?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm sorry for not updating "Another Story" to the fans out there (If there was any at all), but I had to stop it because it was harder to work on. If you have any ideas for that story, could you give me some advice on how I could improve on it so I start it up again? (It's okay if you don't.)


	2. My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Namco or Tales Production, including its characters and plot. I'm just a fan of their work and wish to create a successful Fan Fiction. This is just a turnoff to my earlier fan fiction including Chris, which was titled; "Another Story" If you are confused on this, I'll inform you of the events that happened within my OC's view. I don't own the lyrics from Celine Dian's "My Heart Will Go On"

_**Hot Springs**_

_Another Story Extra_

Chapter Two: _My Heart Will Go On_

I look out the window into the dark abyss, the moon being only three quarters full along with the many stars hanging out along the night sky. I heard only three of the five doors assigned to the group open and close within the hallway, showing that people were starting to get to bed. I, still in the Cruxis uniform I was given during my time within that organization, had me thinking. It was a well decorated light-blue top with many silver belts aligning it, as well as red leg-wear, it having gold belts along the base of the ankle and waist areas. My original green cape was replaced with a purple cape with a silver design on it, showing that I was a follower of Cruxis.

At least, I used to be anyways, but now I'm back on the side I'm supposed to be, the one that's to save both the worlds. I heard another door open and close, voices coming out in between them, most likely Sheena and Colette. So far, Zelos, Lloyd, Regal, Genis and Presea have already made it to bed, but now just include Sheena and Colette, meaning that only Raine was still up. Actually, Raine did seem the one most likely to figure out things pretty quick, as I barely noticed that Kratos showed no hostility towards Lloyd. But it was because he was Lloyd's father that he didn't do any or much harm to him, especially during our first fight with him on that one day.

But, every time I go to sleep, why do I see images of Colette? And, why is it that these dreams feel so real than those that other people find false? And, why is it that, I feel I know you enough that, I have these feelings towards you, Colette?

'_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on'_

But, though we are separated from the fact that you've known Lloyd for much longer than you've known me, plus the fact that I tried to hand you over to Cruxis a few times, I feel that we can still be together. You are the only one who can close that gap between you, Lloyd and I, Colette.__

'Far across the distance,  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on'

And yet, no matter where you are, whether it being near or far, I will constantly feel this way towards you. I believe that my love will continue onwards, without anything to stop it, not even the power of the Eternal Sword. I constantly feel this way towards you, even when I'm awake, that these odd feelings have the better of me. And you are always welcome into my life, even if you are interested in someone else.__

'Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on'  


While I close these thoughts, I hear the final door open and close in the hall, resembling that Raine has finally gone to bed. I silently make it over to the little closet within the room, and grab the swimming trunks I got from Altimira. They were a deep, navy blue with neon green laces, something that resembled me. I didn't think I'd wear these again this soon, but if it's to help me get over my fear of public places, so be it.

After a quick change, I place my uniform on the bed, barely hearing the door to Colette and Sheena's room open and close. That must mean that Colette was ready, so that meant I had to wait just a bit later before heading out. I waited for a few minutes and decided that it was time, so I silently made my way to the door, hearing nothing on the other side. I slowly turn the doorknob and pushed the door forward; making sure that it didn't creak while doing so. I closed the door silently and made my way down the hall stealthily, so that no one will know about this other than me and Colette. I slowly made my way to the first level, only seeing the darkness in front of me. Luckily, I still had my angel senses, so I knew where I was going and found my way to the front door. I open it slowly, making sure that it didn't make a loud noise, repeating the same when I closed it behind me.

I slowly made my way towards Colette, she looking magnificent in her rose pink swimsuit. I couldn't help but blush as I approached, but thankfully the darkness covered up the blush. Colette looked at me and smiled, as I scratched the back of my head, probably because I was able to make it without being followed. But then, I realized that I could've just gone out the window using my wings.

Colette giggled, before saying, "Oh hey. I'm so glad you were able to make it." I blushed again, but didn't really worry about it because of the darkness. I returned her smile with my own, slightly crooked smile. I'm actually horrible at giving smiles, but hopefully she didn't notice.

"So, are you ready to get your fear to be removed?" She asked, looking at me. Of course I wanted to be able to enjoy myself at hot springs and similar public areas, so I just simply nodded in agreement. She smiled again and took my hand, though it was quite gently like always. This wasn't the first time that she held my hand, and I don't think it will be the last one, either. She then led me over to the pool area, and, being a gentleman, I let her get in first. I heard her let out a soft moan as she went in, taking a seat nearby.

I breathed in and out softly, before going in, as it felt soothing as I took a few paces in. For a quick moment, I just forgot where I was and what I was doing, until I felt a tug on my arm. At that, I just couldn't stand it and got out, looking back to see Colette standing where I was. At that moment, I felt like a complete idiot for just leaving her standing there. I saw her walk towards me, but from the moonlight, there was one word that could describe her; dazzling.

"Chris, are you alright? I'm sorry to have startled you…" she said, looking down while doing so. Now I felt like an even worse idiot, letting her feel bad for something she couldn't help. I slowly place my hand on her cheek, and gently caressed it, showing that she did nothing wrong.

"It's okay, just…" I go silent, having my loss of words. Now what was I supposed to say, that she shouldn't have to apologize for it, or that it was something that I… seemed to enjoy slightly. I smile as she looked at me, confused before I say, "It's just that when I enter a hot spring, I just seem to forget the area around me until someone touches me."

Colette looks at me and smiles, before saying, "Well, how about we go in holding each other? If what you said was true, then if you're already holding onto someone when you get in, then you won't be startled." She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, showing some truth behind them. I could understand it though, if I were to hold someone while entering, I wouldn't have to worry. But, I couldn't hold another male while getting in without creeping them out, so that would mean that wouldn't work out well. I scratched the back of my head again; it seemed to be a habit I gotten into without realizing it.

_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

But Colette smiled and realized the problem, so she said, "Well, you seemed quite out off the earth when you were in there. Probably try to focus on where you are and what's around you, so then that way you won't be surprised when someone bumps into you." I look at and realized that, it wasn't a bad idea. I've been to focused on how good it felt that I haven't been paying attention to where I am or what's around me. I simply nod as we got back in, this time trying to make sure that I didn't go into thought.__

Love was when I loved you,  
One true time I hold to,  
In my life we'll always go on.  


Colette was actually not that far from me, but I still remained focused on what I was trying to do; keep my head in reality. It was times like this I really like Colette, not as the Chosen or a friend, but something more. I like her as someone that anyone would like to have as their love. She's kind, sweet, always happy, and she's able to have a smile on her face, even if she's hurt. I've always been there to comfort her whenever Lloyd didn't, like that time in Flanoir. I was there to enjoy the falling snow with her, and it was there that she said that she had feelings towards someone, though she didn't tell me. And yet, I still like her, even if she does like someone else; all I really want is to make sure that Colette happy, even if the person who's making her happy isn't me.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.  
_

I sat in a bit of a trance for a moment there, half focused, while half thinking. I didn't even notice that Colette wasn't right next to me until there was a small splash beside me. I kept it so I was able to stay, and when I turned to look in the direction of the splash, I felt my lips pressed up against Colette's. Now, not only did I blush, but I felt embarrassed that I didn't mean for this to happen, plus I took her first kiss. I pull away in an instant and looked away, ashamed of what I've done. I then felt Colette's hand on my shoulder, soon followed by her gentle breathing on the back of my neck.

"Colette, I'm sorry… I should've been paying--" As I turned around, I felt her lips against mine again, placing us into another kiss. I was shocked for a moment, but it soon felt really, fascinating I'd say. It was then she broke the kiss and embraced me, while I wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and soon, cuddled close, and placed us in another kiss. This time, I wasn't shocked and actually kissed back, though it wasn't aggressive. We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, smiling while doing so.

It seemed that this person she was talking about in Flanoir; was me. Apparently, she did care for me; I've just been too blind to realize it. I smile both mentally and physically, as I gave Colette another kiss, this time on the cheek. I heard her giggle slight as we held the embrace for a while, before we realized how long we've been out here. I stood up and called for my wings, the pair shining a dark reddish-pink in almost an instant on my back. I pick up Colette with my left hand; her wings were called forth as well from her back, as shone their brilliant pink since the Temple of Fire when our journey began. I then flew up towards my window with Colette in hand, and opened it with my right hand.

The window was just large enough for us to enter through, and we made sure we landed softly on the solid wood floor. Once there, I had my wings disappear from my back, Colette doing the same with her own. I look at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, which was followed by an embracing hug. She didn't respond right away, but she did embrace back, and with that, I smiled.

"Colette, I swear upon it with my life; I will protect you no matter what. I promise, with all my heart." I whispered in her ear, as I pushed some of her hair out of the way of her eyes. She smiled and gave another kiss, before heading towards the door. But before she left, I had to at least thank her.

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on._

"Wait, Colette…" as I said this, she looked back at me. I only stuttered for a moment, but found my words, "Thank you, for everything, Colette." She smiled as she slipped out the door silently, closing it behind her. I barely heard her room's door open and close, and due to the fact there was no yelling coming afterwards, that showed that she made it in without waking Sheena.

I smile as I look back to the bed, seeing my uniform laid out upon it. I didn't have to think twice before I knew that I had to change back into it, without causing suspicion in the morning. It didn't take too long actually, and after I did that, I just collapsed on my bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Thank goodness I was able to get through this session.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, ummm, the reason why I picked this song was because, well, it was because that it was practically the only full English romance song that I heard. I seriously think this chapter turned out well, but that's just me. Hopefully you R&R.


	3. A Normal Hot Spring Day?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Namco or Tales Production, including its characters and plot. I'm just a fan of their work and wish to create a successful Fan Fiction. This is just a turnoff to my earlier fan fiction including Chris, which was titled; "Another Story" If you are confused on this, I'll inform you of the events that happened within my OC's view.

_**Hot Springs**_

_Another Story Extra_

Chapter Three: A Normal Hot Spring Day(?)

"Hey Buddy, wake up!" an all too familiar voice said, as I continued to sleep through it, groaning slightly in annoyance. I remained that way until I felt the bed lift up from under me and the next minute, on top of me. I growled in rage as the voice, Zelos' voice continued to get me up on my feet, which, eventually, succeeded.

I looked at Zelos and, immediately, my wings appeared, but instead of a reddish pink from last night, they were deep crimson from my anger. He seemed as if he didn't really care of my anger too much, but I knew of ways how to get at him. "Hey, isn't that Sheena down the hall in only a robe?" I said, and, like the idiot Chosen as he was, he immediately looked around and searched for Sheena.

Standing up and grabbing my spear, Zelos realized that what I said was just a joke, and when he turned around to face me, I was ready to whack him over the head with the blunt end of the weapon. As he ran down the hall, I chased after him for a while and saw him hide in not his own, but Sheena's room. Immediately, I heard a scream followed by the sounds of bruising blows on the other side of the door. I moved out of the way of the door as it opened up and Zelos was shoved out of it, his face hitting the ground first.

"Stupid pervert…" I managed to hear Sheena say as she slammed the door shut behind her. I watched as Zelos returned to his feet, and before he realized that I was there as well, I smacked hard on the head with the dull end of the spear, knocking him out immediately. I shook my head as I stepped on him as I returned to my room to place the spear where I put it before, then headed down to the lower level of the church.

Once there, I noticed that the group, except for Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and oddly Colette, were down. Genis and Regal were playing a game of chess, it seemed, and Raine was talking to Presea about something, but of course, the pink-haired girl remained silent. I sighed silently to myself, before thinking of all the possibilities where Colette would be. I remained quiet though, not really saying anything since I didn't want to be asked what was going on or whatever. But I also thought about what Colette told me last night, and I knew I had to keep trying to get over my fears of being in public areas like hot springs.

It was then I heard Genis growl slightly, and I could tell that Regal was having the upper hand in this game of chess, even if his hands were bound by shackles. I walked over, and looked at the board, and saw that Genis was in a tough situation; Regal had his king cornered with his queen, black bishop, and a knight. There were limited places that Genis could move to without being put into check, and after a thought, I told him, "Knight to B four..." When he made that move, Regal moved his queen to capture the piece, and that was when Genis moved his rook up, and placed Regal's king into checkmate.

Regal was a little upset, sure, but he remained calm, that's for sure. I played chess before with Harley back in Asgard, and though he was an amateur, he was good, but I was able to beat him. "Chris, I'm impressed; you sure do know how to play chess… who taught you?" He asked, in a rather calm voice. I scratched the back of my head a little, not really sure of what to say.

"Err… I learned on my own time back home…?" I told him, and I saw him smile, before rubbing his chin lightly, and he often did that when he had a thought.

"Perhaps you and I should play a game some time, how about now if you're interested?" He offered, but I knew I couldn't really, so I gently shook my head, even though I was curious to know how well he plays. "Oh, alright then, but my offer still stands, all you have to do is ask…" He told me, before he and Genis begin to set up the pieces again for another game, mainly because Genis wished to beat him without help from another half-elf who played the game more than him.

I couldn't blame him; he was the smartest half-elf in Iselia, but I was the smartest in Asgard, and when it came to problem solving and noticing challenging puzzles, I was a little stronger, and also had much more background knowledge on ruins like the Asgard Mausoleum and the Tower of Mana, since I resided in the area. But some memories of Tethe'alla remained in my mind, even though when I was sent to Asgard when I was not even two years of age. I knew that my parents were just looking out for me, and they didn't wish for me to get caught and imprisoned for my entire life, consisting of a thousand years…

I dared not imagine what would've happened if I was imprisoned, but I thank my parents for sending me through the Otherworldly Gate. But what else was sent with me was a spell book containing the knowledge I needed to learn many of the powerful spells my elven mother knew, and a skill book containing many artes my father was skilled with using a spear. I always believed that Kavar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals, killed my parents, at least that was what I was believed to know.

But when I was sent here under the control of Yggdrasil, and was once brainwashed to think I served him, memories of my past returned to me, my true memories. With the help of Lloyd and his friends, I was able to regain sight of who I was supposed to be, after a rough beating from them. Even under Cruxis' control, I still held strong feelings towards Colette, and it wasn't until her klutzy-ness broke the device that controlled me on my neck. The Cruxis Crystal that was embedded on the back of my right hand didn't damage or fragmentize, and since then, I had the knowledge needed to reveal my angel self.

I swore not to use it unless the situation called for me to do so, and it was really rare that I did; only when the group faces a rather difficult situation. I was controlled from the point we first arrived at the Tower of Salvation, up until Zelos "betrayed" them, where I fought alongside three other angels, who were no different than half-elves. According to Lloyd and the other three who fought alongside him, Genis, Raine, and Presea, I was a tough opponent, even though they won that fight.

I hadn't realized I left reality until I was snapped back into it, sitting on the couch next to Colette, and everybody had left. I was about to ask where everyone was, but heard her say first, "Everybody went to Meltokio in hopes that fighting at the Coliseum would help Lloyd become strong enough to fight Kratos. They left me here because Lloyd didn't wish to see me get hurt, and you… well, you dozed off on them, and they didn't want to wake you after what Zelos told them…" I listened to her, and I realized I must've gone too far into thought that I eventually went to sleep, probably because Zelos woke me up earlier than usual.

"But… it is just us here now aside from the pastors and priestesses…" She spoke, and I scratched the back of my head, and began to wonder if this was now a good time to ask her. My spear was still up in my room, and I could get it if I had to.

"Colette, would you mind if we went for a little walk? There's something I wish to ask you, but not here were there's other people around who may listen on us. Just to be safe though, you should bring your chackrams with you, in case we run into any unwanted folks…" I explained, and knew this was probably my only chance to ask her this one request. Asgard tradition and all, and though I'm not a true Asgardian, I still follow them, as if I were one.

"Of course, I'll be quick, but if I need my weapons, I'm sure you'll need your spear as well, right?" She asked, as if she was reading my mind a little, but knew it was because of what I explained. I nodded and got up with her, and went up to our rooms, and went to my own to get my spear, while Colette got her chackrams, having them hang at her hips. Once we were ready, we left the church, and made our way to an open plain area.

The moon was out, shining beautifully in the night sky, with countless stars hanging over us at the same time. My spear was on my back, the same spear which Mithos had given to me when I used to be in Cruxis, but I used it to help the group. Now, though, I will have to use it, but only to show Colette that I want to protect her for her entire life, not as the Chosen of Regeneration, but also as my only love.

"Colette… draw you chackrams…" I told her, sounding a little serious, but she looked at me with an expression filled with confusion. When I held my spear, she looked at me with a worried look on her face, but I also reached into a pouch I had, and pulled out a small tablet in the angelic language. I couldn't truly understand it, but I knew it was talking about that if a man wish to marry one he cares about, and if she was a fighter, they would fight, and the winner would make the final decision whether they would or not.

She read it, and when I saw a tear in her eye, I knew that this was a bad idea, but still saw her draw her chackrams, and her wings were out, making her float a little bit in the air. "Don't hold back on me because I'm the one you have to protect… I want you to go all out, and I will give you my all as well…" I heard her speak, and we took up our battle positions, our one battle that will either change our lives forever, or keep it as it is.

"Don't worry Colette… I will show you everything I have, and I won't hold back this time…" I told her, because the last time she was involved with fighting me, I was holding back, making my battle so easy for her. But this time, I wanted this battle to last as long as possible, and I know that if I do win, I wouldn't force her to have her fate sealed with me; she deserves better anyways, but I'm doing this because I want to let her experience my full strength. '_I really do love you, Colette, but I will not force you to stay with me if I should win this fight, but I'll know my place if I should lose…_' I thought, before shifting slightly, before lunging at her at a quick pace, starting off on the offense…

A cliffhanger of sorts, I suppose… ^^ I'll come up with two chapters after, but what they will be about depend on your reviews…


	4. Seal of Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Namco or Tales Production, including its characters and plot. I'm just a fan of their work and wish to create a successful Fan Fiction. This is just a turnoff to my earlier fan fiction including Chris, which was titled; "Another Story" If you are confused on this, I'll inform you of the events that happened within my OC's view.

_**Hot Springs**_

_Another Story Extra_

Chapter Four: Seal of Fate

Just after I lunged towards her, I began to swipe my spear towards my opponent, Colette, who blocked it gracefully, but she almost tripped on a stone because I pushed her back a little. I knew that she knew a few angel-based magic skills, but because I was a part of Cruxis, I did as well, yet because of my heritage, I knew spells that only elves and half-elves can learn. But because of that, I knew fewer skills that people like Lloyd or Presea knew, yet some of them I could mix up by adding a small spell with an attack.

I watched as Colette brought her second chackram around, but she let it go, letting it fly towards me, but I managed to avoid most of it, by making an acrobatic back flip away from her, with the aid of my wings. The chackram itself grazed the sleeve of the Cruxis uniform I had on, cutting the fabric slightly, but not enough to cut skin. I want this to be a fair fight, because for the most part, she knew no healing magic, even with her angel spells, so I must refrain from using my divine arts on myself. After a moment, I heard her begin to chant something after her chackram returned to her. Even with my angelic senses, I couldn't pick up what it was, but I started to chant my own angelic ability, casting it at about the same pace.

After a quick moment, we both cried out in unison, "Holy Song!", and with that, a light emitted from our bodies, and spread across the land for a moment, until things returned to as they were, but Colette and I were a bit stronger with the minor blessings of angels. I wasn't too amazed; she always did that at a start of a battle, unless the opponent goes in for an attack on her, then she would try to keep them away. I watched as she eventually flew towards me, but kept a little distance before throwing a strange light in the air, and that's when I realized what she was using on me.

Upon her crying out, "Stardust Cross!" I watched as the light transformed into several star-shaped figures, and they came down to hit me. I blocked a few, but the few that did hit me, well… they hurt, to put it simply, getting cut a little by the sharp points hurts, but at least they bounce off after the points puncture the skin. So I was bleeding a little, but it wasn't anything too bad, thankfully, as it nothing that I couldn't handle, anyways. I just shrugged it off as best as I could, but kept my distance when she came at me with another Stardust Cross, which was followed up by a Grand Chariot.

I was suddenly know on the defensive, blocking such attacks like Whirlwind Rush and Pow Hammer from her, and I tried getting on the offensive, but she would always attack before I could. When she said she wouldn't hold back, she wasn't kidding, and I was looking as though what I said was a joke as well. So I took it up a notch; the moment her chakram came down on me, I had enough time to cast a fireball. It was a weak spell, but it caught her off guard a little, giving her hardly any burns.

It was enough time to use a skill that I practiced for a while, and though I didn't master it yet, I'm sure I'd be good enough to use it. "I'm sorry about this, Colette…" I spoke, my Cruxis Crystal on the back of my hand began to glow, and after a few twirls of my spear, I thrust it in the ground in front of me.

"**You cannot escape the powers of darkness and light…**" I told her, before I began to blend in with the darkness of night, my spear remaining where it was. I didn't need it for a while, as far as this skill was concerned; it relied mainly on my martial arts and taijutsu. Shrouded in darkness, and as silent as the night, I managed to get behind Colette, and with my strength, I knocked her up, hearing her scream in surprise. Suspended in midair, I flew up towards her, and began to apply a harsh combo of punches and kicks, which at first didn't hurt a lot, but coming at a rapid pace, it was able to be felt.

After a while, I became visible, and using some my body's mana to create an illusion of myself, I had her face it, before I knocked her down before she could attack the fake. She came down quickly, right down onto the hilt of my spear, and I followed close behind her, and had her pinned against it, hearing her gasp in pain. As much as I disliked the sound, I continued on, and I used both the spells, Bloody Lance and Holy Lance, and had both spears in hand, both created by mana. Because they were mana, they couldn't actually cause physical wounds, but the pain was real inside. I struck her with both spears, pinning her before leaping off of her.

"**I'm sorry… Goddess Martel, and the evil spirits of Neifelheim, combine and rid me of my opponent… Rest well in the afterlife… Eternal Judgement!**" Upon the finish of my chant, the spears created a minor explosions of mana, but upon the explosion, large beams of light fell from the sky, some of which were aimed directly at me. I tried to avoid them, but I was struck hard by one of them, and by the pain, I knew that Colette must've casted Judgement before I was able to cause her any harm. I fell to my knees, cuts all across my arms, parts of my uniform were torn, but I was able to keep going if I wanted to.

Colette was launched a ways away from my spear, but it would seem that before my attack came to a close, she had used the defensive ability in which Kratos had taught her in Triet, and it left her with fewer visible wounds, but I could see the bruises that I had given her from the opening of Eternal Judgement. She, as well as myself, were breathing rather deeply, but it seemed that we could carry on if we desired. However, the ability I used consumed a majority of my mana, and if I tried to use any other abilities, it would only weaken me further.

With a yell, I dashed towards her while taking my spear out of the ground, and saw her fly towards me, her chackrams raised, and we knew the battle would come to an end here. I swung my spear towards her, but she was able to fly out of the way, and without really realizing it, her chackram had cut my torso a bit, and my eyes widened as I felt the pain. Because I was already running, I had run past her a little, as she flew by me, leaving us back-to back a few meters between us, but only I fell to my knees again, thrusting my spear into the ground to try and keep me up. I knew then and there that I couldn't press on without endangering myself any further; I had lost to Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, and the one I loved.

I watched as Colette walked in front of me, and crouched down before me, to see the damage that she had caused to me. She saw the large cut, and I saw her drop her chackrams and placed her hands over her mouth, hearing her apologize numerously. It seemed that she had forgotten the clear imprint on the law of Asgard, but even so, I couldn't stop her when she brought her arms around to embrace me, my blood soaking into her outfit. "C-Colette…" I managed, but I was a bit too weak at that moment, and then, my vision went black for a while, passing out in her arms.

It wasn't until the first daylight of morning woke me up, and I groaned slightly, the pain still applied, but it wasn't as bad as the night before. I remembered what had happened, and my eyes opened, but when I sat up, I gasped when the pain in my chest burned like a raging inferno. The wind was blowing smoothly, so I must've spent the night out where Colette and I fought, and when I looked around, Colette was nowhere to be found. "Colette…?" I managed, taking another look around, but no response.

I blinked, but it was a moment later before I took notice of something odd on my face; like a note of sorts. I took it off carefully, and scanned it thoroughly, reading,

"**I went down to the nearby river to clean myself off from last night; it wasn't easy, trying to get the gels to go through you until you were healed, when you were passed out. You had also lost a lot of blood, and I thought that I might've taken things too far, but I was glad that you were able to pull out of it, and were a bit better. I'll be back in a while, so don't worry at all…**

** Colette…"**

I sighed a bit in relief when it was from Colette, and not somebody like Lloyd or anyone else from the group; not that I have a problem with them, but more along the lines that I preferred not to have them know about what had happened. But I lost the battle, and being the person that I was, I accepted that, yet it would seem that Colette probably wanted me mentally present before she could decide my fate. I sighed a little, knowing that my life might be expanded for a while longer, and I thought over the possibilities that may happen. We loved each other, I know, but I don't know how far she wanted to go with our love or even if she desires to try and put it aside.

I don't think Colette would be that kind of person, but anything is possible; I remember how Sheena had defeated Kuchinawa in a fight, but she let him live. If such a thing occurred with Colette and me, I wouldn't dare to take my own life if she pitied me. Lloyd did say that by taking your own life isn't right, and people only live once in their entire life. Though he may live only a tenth of what my life could handle, his words hold strong through everyone. That's why I want to live my life to the fullest, but I wonder about people like Kratos and Yuan; the elven story-teller explained that the Cruxis Crystals they had stopped their internal clock, and they couldn't die of old age. Like Presea, she was held back due to an Exsphere that was to become a Cruxis Crystal, but it wasn't as controlled as Kratos'.

I then begin to wonder, if the Cruxis Crystal I had on my arm right now allow such a thing to occur to me, what would I do? Of course, I'd be able to outlive my mother and father, and yet, I remember Colette also has a Cruxis Crystal, so she may go through the same thing as well. We both underwent angelic transformations, so perhaps we were no different than Kratos or Yuan, and we'd be given eternal life. So we wouldn't die by aging, but more simply, we'd die in combat more than anything, but as we are now, we were both difficult to beat, even though Colette survived long than I did in our judgement.

I remained like that, thinking for a while, wondering what Colette and I could do with an eternal life. But it was a moment later that I took notice of Colette walking up the side of the hill, minus the button-up shirt that she had on normally, and another, smaller shirt instead. I presumed that was what she wore whenever she didn't wear her larger, almost robe-like shirt. It wasn't until another bit of wind blew by that I realized that everything that was once on my torso was now off, exposing my torso completely. It wasn't too bad, I guess, considering that Colette did try to help me overcome my fear of public places, and it was necessary that she'd see my average-toned chest. I wasn't a like a muscle man or anything, but more along the lines of decently strong, due to all my training before.

Anyways, when I looked at Colette, she had on a different shirt that she probably wore under her one shirt, and her pants showed that she was at least knee-deep in water before, so probably a small pond was nearby or something. Regardless, I didn't seem to mind, but just a few feet from me, I watched her trip on the rock she had almost tripped on when I attacked her last night, and she collapsed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Some things never seem to change with her, and her klutzy-ness does get the better of her sometimes, yet sometimes they have good outcomes. This, however, wasn't exactly one of those moments.

Colette sat up, and began to apologize, but after at least three apologies, I placed a finger over her lips, so she'd stop momentarily. "It's alright, Colette; it hurts a little, still, but aside from that, the gels seem to be doing what they were supposed to. So don't worry about that… but…" I spoke, and saw her tilt her head when I drifted off with my sentence. "What I'm more interested in right now, is what you want to do with me, since you won the battle and all, last night…" I explained to her, and saw her seem to realize that she had the right to choose my fate.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and without too much of a warning, she bent back down and planted her lips against my own. I blushed a tad, but I kissed her back, but I knew that she had not yet completely answered my question. When she pulled away, I watched as she lowered her head down, and pressed it against my chest, hearing for my heartbeat. She hummed a little and I was about to ask her again, but watched as she looked up at me, and she opened her mouth.

"It says that the winner chooses what they desire of the other's fate, so, what I would like to do, is… Since I love you so much, and after our moment the other night, I really was hoping that you would ask me of a normal marriage. But, since you brought up Asgard tradition, I knew I couldn't go against it, so that was why I had to give it my fullest for the both of us… I'm sorry for what I did to you last night, and I'd understand if you'd rather if we didn't because of it, but I really want to marry you…" I heard her say, and I was surprised that that was what she desired from me, and that was to be my fate. I was honest, and though I was aware that she could do better than me, I had to accept my fate as her fiancé.

"Colette, I'm honest of my word, and if this is what you want my fate to be… I'll humbly accept it for you… the both of us, because I love you too, Colette…" I told her, and with my hand, I brought her slightly smaller than my own body back up, so I kissed her willingly on the lips, and she returned it. We remained like that for a while, deep into our kiss, with our hands lightly caressing the other's shoulders. We smiled into our kiss, keeping it solid for a few moments longer, before we eventually parted from the other, but she hadn't moved; actually, I felt that she was now straddling me a little, her legs on either side of my hips.

I watched Colette for a moment, and then heard her ask, "Ummm, if that's the case then… does this mean we should…?" That was all she said, before I saw her blush a little, and I sort of had an idea on what she was talking about.

"Well, only if you think you're ready…" I explained, blushing a bit myself, probably just as new to it just as much as she was. "Like, our wedding could hold off until this journey's over, but if you think we're ready for… _**that**_, then I supposes we could, but only if it's what you want…" I finished, and saw her blush a bit more, but smiled all the same, and I watched her move from there…

Okay, managed to stop before I got a little too descriptive, but yeah… If you think I should write more about what happens next, then say so in your reviews (I've never written a lemon before, so don't flame me because I suck at it…) But if not, I'll just skip it and press on from the end of it, making it sort of a minor fluff-thing…


	5. First Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Namco or Tales Production, including its characters and plot. I'm just a fan of their work and wish to create a successful Fan Fiction. This is just a turnoff to my earlier fan fiction including Chris, which was titled; "Another Story" If you are confused on this, I'll inform you of the events that happened within my OC's view.

_**Hot Springs**_

_Another Story Extra_

Chapter Five: First Time

**WARNING! WARNING! Lemon alert! If you do not like, DON'T READ!**

I remained under Colette, but like her, I was new to this sort of action, so I couldn't help but bite my lip just a little. I can see it in Colette's eyes that she was just as nervous as I was, so I was a little relieved that she and I were on the same level. My arms were wrapped around just under her armpits, with my hands positioned on her shoulders, massaging them gently. I saw her smile at the action, and began to hum softly, as her arms found their way around my neck, her fingers rubbing soft, semi-circles on the base of my neck, making me shiver just a little.

To help calm me a little, I leaned up, and she met me partway when we entered another kiss, however this one was filled with a bit more lust than before. I felt her tongue began to lick across my lips, so I parted my own, and had my tongue start to caress hers, our hands moving gently on the other's body. However, it wasn't too long before I pulled away, much to Colette's disappointment, but I sat up, with her still straddling me. I brought her legs together around my waist, as I slowly stood up, my arms holding up her body, allowing me to look into her eyes.

"Perhaps being in an open field to perform such an act would be quite risky… wouldn't you think, Colette…? You know, in case Lloyd or somebody should show up…?" I suggested to her, and saw her eyes widen at realization, and nodded, and with that, I checked to make sure nothing was left behind that show we were here, before going down the hill in which she had come from. "Anyways, Colette… was there any places of interest just down here, by any chance…?" I couldn't help but ask her, and it wasn't long before we arrived at the creek which led to a pond, and I saw her jacket and the top part of my Cruxis uniform.

"Actually, I think I know a good place… can you hear the sound of rushing water just upstream…?" She asked, and when I took a moment to concentrate, I nodded. "There's a waterfall up there, and I believe there's a place just behind it… Perhaps it may be good enough for us to… do that without being seen…?" She added, suggesting we should go up there. I nodded, but not wanting us to be found right off the bat by Lloyd or someone, I went over and grabbed our articles of clothing that she had cleaned, making sure there was no blood visible from my wound from last night. They were slightly damp, but in this heat, I thought it was a good way to cool down, so I wrapped my jacket around her, and she placed her jacket on me.

It was odd, wearing her jacket, but it was only momentarily, after all, not like anything bad was going to come out of it. Once the area was clear, I carried Colette to where the waterfall was, and seeing it made me want Colette to see it too. I set her feet down on the ground, and when she turned around to see it, her face just seemed to beam brightly. And like she said, I saw a path leading to a place just behind it, and knew it would be useful for blocking the sound out to anyone who should happen to walk by.

Colette took my hand, and with that, I smiled at her a bit, and led her over to the wall that led behind the waterfall, letting her go first. If she fell, she would land in the base of the creek, but her balance was precise, and when she was over, she signaled me over as well. Once I was in there, Colette pounced on me, having it so she was, once again on top of me. I smiled some, even though her jacket had slipped off when she pounced, as did the one I wore. Even so, both were in the small cavern, and they weren't in the creek.

My hands were placed in the same fashion; my arms wrapped around under her armpits, but this time, I was massaging her upper back. She gave out another content hum that I heard over the waterfall, thanks to my angelic senses, and she returned to having her fingers lightly trace semi-circles on my neck. I leaned up to kiss her, and resumed our kiss from there, having my tongue trace her lips first this time. Her lips parted enough to let her tongue out, and had it lightly caressing my own, and we soon had our tongues begin to lightly wrestle with one another.

Every once in a while, I would hear a soft moan escape her lips, which I found to be rather cute. The kiss was becoming a bit more wet and sloppy as we gotten into it, but we didn't seem to care about perfection at the moment. My hands soon began to move lower, as her slightly damp hands began to trace across my torso, as if enjoying the way I felt. When I got close to her tailbone area, where her shirt came to an end, I blushed when my hands came in contact with her skin, which had her emit a moan. The kiss ended there, and a small dab of our mixed saliva was held together, but it eventually fell onto my jaw, which made her blush.

But she didn't apologize, since I didn't show an expression that it was wrong, or that I disapproved of it or anything. But I watched as her hands went to where mine were, and moved them so they were grasping the bottom of the shirt, and she smiled, before lifting her arms up. I blushed a bit, but since it seemed obvious, I slowly began to lift her shirt upwards, up and over her head. I set the piece of clothing next to us, and return to gaze at her, and I saw that, though her chest was rather flat, she wore a training bra just underneath her shirt for the small, rather perky breasts which were hidden. I saw her blush a little, and I could sense that she never had a piece of her undergarment shown before. I can understand that, and I took one of my hands to caress her cheek.

"It's fine, Colette… You're beautiful, sweet, and innocent, and you're also my lover, and now my bride-to-be. So don't be embarrassed; I promise that your body will flourish someday, and besides… To be at all honest, I love the fact that you have a flat chest…" I spoke, smiling some at her, and saw her face just flush completely red, but though I couldn't see it myself, I had that feeling I was feeling the same way. But aside from the redness in her face, I saw a few tears start to form in her eyes, and I watched as she leaned down to press her head against my chest.

"I love you too, and I want us to remain like this for the rest of our lives…" I heard her whisper, and I could feel her tears fall onto my chest, but I could sense that they were tears of joy. "And that is why… I'm certain I want to do this with the one I love…" I heard her again, and watched as she moved back up, and began to kiss and clean up where our saliva was on my jaw. I closed my eyes in content, but restrained myself from falling asleep on her, since it was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Mmmm, Colette…" I hummed out, stressing her name a little, raising my right hand onto the top of her head, and began to run it through her hair gently, all the way down to her mid-back. However, on my fifth stroke, my fingers brought the strap of her bra down a little, shifting it enough for her to feel it. I could see her blush still, but she didn't show any signs of disapproval.

"Y-you can remove it… i-if you want…" She spoke, just a little nervously, and I could sense that she was just nervous for when we would get further on. But I wanted to be careful, so I was taking things slow for the both of us, for her to understand the feeling further, and make sure her first time would be remembered for the rest of our lives. But since she said I could remove it, I waited a while, before my hands began to slowly unclasp her bra. It took me a while since I didn't know how one worked, and once unclasped and away from her chest, I heard her gasp out.

A little concerned for her, I looked into her eyes, and said, "Is everything alright, Colette…? I'm not… going too fast for you, am I…?" I was a little nervous as I spoke it, but I saw her look at me, and saw her shake her head a little.

"I'm fine… just the cool air on me… it just feels really good…" I heard her whisper out, and now that I know she was well, I resumed to remove the bra, and set it aside like her shirt. When I took a look, I saw her really small mounds for breasts, but as I said before, they were quite cute. I saw that her nipples were just a little erected from the cool air in which she felt, and my curiosity began to rise.

I brought my left hand down from her cheek, along her neck and onto her shoulder, down her collarbone until it was just above her right breast, getting the feel of her soft, creamy skin. When my hand gently cupped her breast, I heard a soft moan escape her lips, and felt her arch back with her torso, which drove her lower region against my own. However, I restrained myself from becoming sexually aroused so soon, and as such, I wasn't as pushed to the limit as her just yet.

My hand soon began to move her breast in light circles, and though she didn't moan out exactly, she let out a soft gasp every once in a while, at least when my thumb would gently trace over her right nipple, which was now fully erected. It was a sign to show that she was enjoying what I was doing to her so far, and I was glad that she was enjoying it. And before I knew it, I felt her begin to mimic my action with my own torso, as if acting I had a chest as sensitive as hers.

I let out a soft hum for her, and she seemed to smile, as she lowered her head, and soon began to plant soft and gentle butterfly kisses on my cheek, going down to my neck, and, eventually, my left nipple. Though I had nothing to offer for her, she began to lick it lightly, sometimes even flicking it a little with her tongue, before getting to gentle sucking. The feeling was really ecstatic, almost to the point where I wanted to break free of my self-placed restraint, but I managed to hold strong. I could feel her saliva begin to lightly coat my nipple a bit, and once she was satisfied, she brought her teeth down on my nipple and pulled on it a bit, and released, causing it to slap back.

I winced a bit, but regardless, I didn't say anything that showed something negative, and as such, I let Colette continue to tease my nipple. After a moment, she repeated the same procedure on my right nipple as follows; lick, flick, suck, nibble, coat, pull, and repeat. Right until both my nipples were bright red to show they were fiddled with. I saw Colette pull back a little, and I heard her giggle through a blush when she saw my torso.

"Hehe, this is why I love you… but I think it would only be fair…" I spoke, still holding her small breast, but I hadn't moved it since she began teasing me. But it wasn't long before I began to move her breast is a soft circle, which had her emit a soft moan. Like she had done with me, I began to plant soft kisses on her body, starting from her forehead, and moved down from there, having her let out soft humming sounds as well as moans. "Is if I give you the same treatment, Colette…" I whispered softly as I reached her breast.

Even when I simply breathed on her, I heard her let out a very soft gasp, before I leaned up and began to plant kisses on her breast, but away from her nipple. She moaned out softly at the soft plants against her skin, which would be followed by a slight shiver. I closed my eyes as my tongue slid out of my lips, and lightly began to trace across the skin of her breast, right to the point where it did touch her sensitive nipple. I felt as she pressed her body against me, while lifting her rear as she did, as if telling me to please her a bit further.

"Haaa…" Colette sighed out, her tone of voice just slightly higher than normal, and before I could get too far into giving her breast attention, she brought her body in line with mine, and planted her lips on my own. I humbly kissed her back, however, I was a little caught off guard when I felt her hands move lower on my body from my chest, down to the waistband of my pants. I blushed a little bit, and felt her pull back a bit, as if hoping that she was allowed to remove them. I bit my lip just a little, nervous of my lower region exposed, but I nodded regardless, but to make sure we were moving at the same pace, my hands were on the waistband of her pants.

I looked at her, and though she was blushing like me, I saw her nod, before she slowly undone my pants. Since her pants were held up by constricting elastic, it didn't take too long to get her pants down to her knees, before it became difficult to remove them since they were still damp from the knees down. Once my pants were undone, Colette slowly began to pull them down, but unlike me, she was looking at me while she removed the article of clothing. Because her pants were damp, her pants were off a moment after mine were removed, leaving me in only my boxers.

When I looked down, I blushed when I saw her white, lace panties, and from my actions, I saw a damp patch where her pelvic region was. But my situation was probably just as embarrassing as hers, since my boxers exposed my slightly erected length, and I saw her blush a little. Yet, I wanted to make sure that she was okay with this and all, because she can only have her first time only once. And besides, I was aware that if we should go through with this, Colette may end up being pregnant, and in case this journey wasn't over, I didn't wish to endanger the lives of our youth to be.

"Colette, I love you very deeply… But you are aware of what is to happen if we really go through with this…?" I asked softly, and when she looked at me, blushing some, I could tell from her eyes that she did indeed know.

"I am completely aware of the consequences… and I read, for the most part… that only on certain days of the month that I won't become pregnant… And, for the both of us, today is one of those days, so you don't have to worry about me too much." She explained softly, before leaning down to kiss me, and to get me more into the mood, she pressed her core against my lower region, and began to rub her area in circles on my body. She moaned out softly into our kiss, making me smile as I felt my arousal begin to intensify.

It seemed that she was extremely sure of doing this, at least when I felt her hands back down to my waist, this time to grasp the waistband of my boxers, and trusting it was what I wanted as well, she began to pull them down. I blushed as more of my lower region was exposed to her, and I trusted her, so I grasped the band of her panties, and very gently pulled them down, exposing her to me as well.

I left her panties on one of her ankles, but she removed my boxers completely, leaving me completely nude before her, and vice versa. But the object of interest for her was my six and a half inch length, and I blushed a bit. I was a bit small, but what can I say; I'm not quite done with puberty just yet, but her eyes were a bit wide as she looked at me.

It was only moments later that my eyes moved down as well, and I was eventually looking at her sixteen-year old womanhood, which had a small patch of blonde pubic hair, and I knew that because of her lacking chest size, it was probably because her body was focusing more on her lower body first. I saw her region glisten slightly from the arousal that she received from before, and from what she was receiving now from gazing at me. But before she wanted to take things too far, she brought her right hand down to the base of my length, and had her hand run through the traces of pubic hair around it.

I wasn't prepared for this, and from her experience, I could tell she wasn't prepared either; she was only following with what she believed was right. And I admit that she was doing an excellent job at that, even if she was only improvising what is supposed to happen. It wasn't long before her fingers began to curl around my erected length, and began to stroke it a little, and I could see her blush quite a bit.

I shivered from her touch, and by sheer accident, I brought my hips towards her hand, and I could see her face become a bit flushed, but a faint smile came from her lips. I sensed that she knew that I was enjoying this, and I blushed a bit when I felt her fluids start to drip slightly onto my leg, and I knew that she was aroused a bit herself.

"Colette…" I whispered her name softly, and she didn't look at me, and she removed her hand from me. I thought that she might've been having second thoughts on this, but the moment her moist womanhood came in contact, I shivered as she let out a moan, making her shiver a bit herself.

"Please… take me…" I heard her beg in a soft whisper, and with a bit of rubbing on the other side of my length and the tip. I could tell that she was ready, and didn't want to wait much longer, as she positioned herself onto my length, and very slowly, began to let gravity take effect. I used my fingers to spread her lower set of lips, exposing the rosy pink flesh which was mainly her inner walls. She blushed a little when I touched her moist area, but managed to hold back a moan, but gasped as she brought her body down on me slowly. She made sure I had a slow penetration; after all, she was as much a virgin as I was, and I didn't wish for her to get seriously hurt.

She moaned as I slowly slid inside her wet folds, but the moment the tip of my length was inside her, she winced greatly as she held back a scream. I could feel that I must've pressed my way through something, her hymen, exactly, and had rid her of what had kept her pure for sixteen years. It can be sensed that I was concerned for her, but strangely, she seemed to think that releasing her wings would help her. Actually, I saw that her face start to change from a winced expression, to a more relaxed position, though her breathing remained deep.

Before I asked to make sure she was alright, she answered before I could speak, "I'm okay, just… it hurts, so give me a moment to adjust to you, okay…?" I saw a few tears from the pain caused from me tearing through her, and I can understand that. I nodded, having my hands holding into her waist, to ensure that she wouldn't accidentally move down on me by accident when it's not what she intended on doing. We remained like that for a few moments, giving her time to adjust to feeling of me inside her, but I knew that she was absolutely certain of her decision at this point, and I believed what she had said before.

The moment Colette began to slide down on her own, I watched her, her eyes still closed, but it wasn't long before she opened them, and slowly began to move up and down on my length. I heard her as she kept soft and silent moans to herself to start, and I slowly half-closed my eyes as I let her actions start of slow. My hands began to massage her hips gently, getting a soft moan from her, with a few flutters from her wings. I assumed she enjoyed the feeling, and it relaxed her a bit, which had caused her to speed up just a little while moving up and down on me, as well as how much deeper she had me inside her.

At this point, she couldn't restrain her moans and gasps from escaping her lips as she rode on me a little. Wanting her to feel pleasured even further, I slowly began to buck my hips in rhythm with her, which made a smile appear on her face. That was another thing I loved about her; she was capable of smiling through almost the toughest of times, and it always made me smile to see her smile. I watched as her hands were placed on either sides of my stomach, and soon she began to moved faster, while having my length move as deep as it could inside her, but thankfully it wasn't really hurting her.

However, though I couldn't tell physically, I was striking her G spot every now and then, since she would almost squeal, depending what angle my thrusts were going into her. I could feel her wetness start to lightly leak out of her and onto my thighs, and with her breathing deeply, and our bodies starting to get covered in sweat, we were both at the point of our limits.

"I-I can't… hold back for… t-to much longer…" She managed, in between moans as she continued to bounce on me, and that was when her moans were high-pitched. Colette gave out a squeal while arching her head back, and that was when her walls tightened around my length, and that struck a nerve that had me move as far as I could into her. I gasped out as I felt myself start to release inside her, and along with my own fluids, Colette's own sex fluids mixed with my own. I was breathing deeply, and I watched as Colette slowly collapsed on me, her breathing just as deep as my own.

When she was close enough, I pressed our lips together into a soft and passionate kiss, closing my eyes as I did. My hands moved up to rub gentle circles on her back, which had her let out a soft hum. I watched as a hand of hers went up to my hair, and she began to stroke through it gently.

"I love you… and thank you for this moment… our first time…" I heard her speak in a weak whisper, but I knew that it was because she was exhausted, this being her first time and all. I nodded, and reached over for our clothes, and covered us with them, for night had arrived rather sooner than expected.

"Colette, I love you too, but… what you said earlier, about tonight… it wasn't true, was it…?" I asked her, after having her roll off of me and was snuggled really close beside me. I saw her expression go to one of which was filled with guilt, but even if she lied to me, I was glad to have experienced the moment with her.

"Don't worry Colette, I swear that no matter what happens, I'll ensure that you… and the possible infant(s) will be safe…" I assured her, and though this wasn't what I wanted, I saw her give me a smile, before snuggling into my chest. She had tears in her eyes, but they were filled with joy, or so I guessed, because she must've liked what I said.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry I lied. I promise though… That I'll do my best as well to nurture the youth inside me for the next while, and do my share of protecting them for the first while…" I heard her speak, and I couldn't help but feel a tear of joy appear in my eye. "Good night…" I heard her, and before I could comprehend it, she had fallen asleep against me. I had a hand gently stroke through her hair once, assuring that I'd always be here.

"Good night, Colette…" I whispered, before I, too, fell asleep with Colette lying next to me, thinking that the experience here might not have been as bad as I thought…

~Meanwhile, in Meltokio: Lloyd's POV…~

I was looking out the window of the Meltokio Hotel that the battle tournament had offered for the group and I, minus my life-long friend, Colette, and the person who I had fought a few times in the past, Chris. I didn't wish for Colette to get hurt, and I left Chris with her for two reasons; first, she had to have some company, and second was that I had noticed the two were relatively close for sometime, even though the group never seemed to notice aside from Zelos.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave your life-long friend with the guy who hits me with his spear, yesterday?" Zelos explained, the bump from where Chris had hit him yesterday still visible, and he ended up covering it up with the mask Sheena and I made when he participated.

"I trust him now, since he no longer offers his services to Cruxis any longer. And besides, I know those two are close already, closer than I thought I'd be with Colette. But as I said, she and I have been friends for a long time, and I didn't want anything to ruin that, such as a relationship. So I trust that Chris will be the only one who will be able to watch over and take care of my closest friend, even after this journey comes to an end…" I explained, not even bothering to turn to face one of my friends right away.

"And besides, I'm setting my eyes on another anyways, so it'll be okay with me that he can have Colette to take care of and watch over. He's also a half-elf, and Colette is in possession of a Cruxis Crystal, and has undergone the Angel transformation, so at the very least, they have one thousand years together, or so the professor told me, since half-elves live for one thousand years." I continued, knowing that I was getting a point through to Zelos, showing that I trusted that the both of them would make the right decisions.

"Well, not saying I agree with you exactly, but the decision is yours, Lloyd. And you have to remember that he had also undergone the transformation as well, so he will more than likely carry on an eternal life himself alongside Colette. So you're right in a way; somebody from this world has to protect your close friend, since you yourself might not be able to live anywhere near as long as them." Zelos spoke, and I knew he had a point there; I was only a human, and as such, my life would be like a blink of an eye for them, in a way. But as Kratos had said plenty of times before, that one person cannot oppose fate. I did agree with them in a way, but even so, I'm glad that at least two of my friends will be able to last far more longer than I will; that was the fate of life I cannot oppose with, no matter how hard I try…

Since no one had reviewed or anything, I went on with the lemon chapter anyways, which will make this M rated now. Anyways, please review, and tell me how well I did on my first lemon ever… ^^;


End file.
